


What She Misses, What She Needs

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after leaving the Jedi Order, Ahsoka reflects on everything that happened, and why she couldn't go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What She Misses, What She Needs

It had been a few weeks since she left the Jedi Order, but it still bothered her.

The lack of the Padawan braid.

Ahsoka knew that leaving was what she had to do, and she didn’t regret it, not after the entire mess after the bombing.

But the worst of it, the worst of it was how much remembering the moment her Padawan braid was taken off, the one thing she had worked to have for so long, and she had thought she had been a good Padawan, even when she annoyed Anakin.

She didn’t absolutely blame the Council for what happened, she also blamed herself, over everything it was why she left.

Maybe she could have realized Barriss was behind everything and not trusted her, maybe she would have been the one to figure everything, instead of having to count on Anakin doing it. She didn’t deserve being a Jedi, and she didn’t absolutely want to be one when the Council put the Republic over their own, either.

It was why she wanted to find herself, why she was going to ancient Jedi Temples, maybe they would have an answer for it, maybe she would find something to give herself, give her loyalty to, a purpose.

Ahsoka grew up around the Jedi, she had never known anything else, but now she was going to try and trust the Force, but not the Jedi way.

She would find something else.

And how much she missed the Order, how much she missed Anakin, how much not feeling her Padawan braid, hurt, she wasn’t going to think about it.


End file.
